In The Past
by AJGranger13
Summary: Draco relives some of his most life changing memories and creates a new one while traveling to meet someone very dear to him. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the original Harry Potter characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. **

**For later chapters, I do not own the poem used! (not sure what that will be yet)**

Chapter 1

The leaves crunched under Draco's feet as he walked slowly along the sidewalk. He had a note in one hand and a bouquet of wildflowers in the other. Hermione wouldn't approve of flowers bought in the store. She told Draco she liked flowers freshly picked right out of the ground. The ones that Draco had were the last in his little garden. The others had already been picked, or died off. He made sure to plant only purple flowers. That was Hermione's favorite color.

Draco got a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach whenever he thought of her. It wasn't the same feeling as when he had a crush on her while they were still at Hogwarts. Now it was a mix of emotions, too many to name. He looked at the ring on his left hand and smiled as he remembered the night he asked her to be his girlfriend…

**I know it's short. They get longer, I promise! Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was in the middle of winter during fifth year. Hermione had detention with Snape because she corrected him in the middle of a lecture, again. Draco's heart pounded in his chest as he waited in the dungeon corridor. He was pacing across the floor, stopping every 30 seconds or so to look down the hall towards the potion master's classroom. He started checking his watch every 5 minutes, and then stopped after the first few times. It was only going to make the time go by even slower. After pacing between the walls of the corridor exactly 100 times, he slid down one of them, only to get right back up again. Draco heard rushed footsteps coming from the classroom. When she saw Draco, Hermione jumped and dropped her bag, its contents spilling all over the cold hard floor. When Draco bent down to help her, she froze. He noticed how she tried to avoid eye contact. He wondered if it was because she felt the same way he did, or because she despised him. He saw her wipe away a face full of tears as they stood up.

"Hey, are you okay Hermione?" Draco reached out a hand to put on her shoulder, but pulled it away.

"I'm fine," Hermione mumbled, but Draco knew better than that.

"Was he tough on you?"

"No," she wiped more tears away.

"Then why are you crying?" He looked down and noticed how she was hiding her left hand under her cloak. "Hermione," he said, his voice filled to the brim with concern. "Let me see your hand."

She knew exactly what hand he meant and she put it behind her back. "Why?"

"Just let me see it," Draco grabbed her left hand and pushed up her sleeve. There was a welt on the back of her hand. Draco wasn't completely sure, but it looked as if words had been scribbled into it. "What the hell did he do?"

"He got a hold of one of Umbridge's pens and…" she looked up and pulled her hand back. "What are you doing down here Malfoy?" she asked in a totally different tone of voice. Draco slightly flinched when she said his name in disgust.

"Oh, I uh," he was trying to find the right words. He ran his long fingers through his almost white hair and shrugged. "I'm just concerned about your well-being."

"Why do you care?"

Draco's heart started to pound again. He looked in her eyes and instantly forgot what he was there to do. He never noticed how the kindness in no way left her eyes, even if she was severely pissed off.

Hermione cleared her throat. "I'm waiting!"

Draco shook his head, and then decided to look in between her eyes. That way, he wouldn't get lost in them. "Maybe I'm not the heartless git you believe me to be."

Hermione's gaze softened and the tone of her voice lost its sharpness. "I don't think of you that way." She looked down and started to fidget with her feet.

"You don't?" Draco couldn't believe his ears.

She looked back up at him. "No."

"Then what _do_ you think?"

Hermione sighed. "No offense, but I think that your father is a dick. If he wasn't there to influence you, you would probably be a very nice person."

Draco's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?"

"Yes, Draco! Really!" She smiled at him, and he almost melted right on the spot.

"What if I had you as an influence?" Draco asked before thinking it through. _Crap!_ he thought. _Where the hell did my filter go?_

"Excuse me?" Her tone was still friendly.

_Might as well finish what I started._ "You know. As my…" Draco took a deep breath. "My…"

"Girlfriend?" Hermione guessed.

_Wow! She catches on fast! _Draco just nodded his head, too embarrassed to say anything.

Hermione's face suddenly split into an ear-to-ear smile and she dropped her belongings back onto the floor. She wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and hugged him. He placed his arms around her waist and embraced her just as strongly. She kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear, "I would love to be your girlfriend."

"Well, well," said a voice from the shadows.

"Shit," mumbled Draco. They both turned towards the voice with one arm wrapped around the other's waist.

Snape stepped out with a wicked smile on his face. "Don't worry Draco," he said smoothly. "I'm going to let _you_ tell Lucius this one."

Draco and Hermione shared a look of pure terror. They forgot that little detail. Draco gulped then said in a shaky voice, "Do you have a quill and a piece of parchment I could use?" He was not looking forward to telling his father, and dreaded the day he would receive his reply.

**I will post the next chapter asap, promise!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(present time)

Draco shuddered at the thought of the letter Lucius had sent. It wasn't just any letter; it was a Howler. He remembered how Pansy reacted after the letter bursted into flame. She tossed her pumpkin juice in his face and stormed off. Blaise just patted him on the back and said, "Blimey, Draco. What the bloody hell did you get yourself into?"

Draco laughed quietly to himself as the memories of the staff's faces hit him. Snape gave him a look that clearly said, "I told you so." McGonagall's look was shock mixed with a hint of sympathy. Dumbledore was cleaning out his ear and shaking his head as he tried to regain his ability to hear.

Narcissa's reply was the exact opposite of her husband's, but it was very short. It was written on a small piece of parchment and was delivered by an owl Draco didn't recognize. She simply wrote, "Congradulations, Draco. I'm glad you're finally happy." He wish he could have heard her say it. He wanted to know what she really meant. Did she mean it as, "Oh, yippee. You're happy. Now the world is complete," or was she actually happy for him? He never got

to ask her though. The last time he contacted his mother and father was that dreadful day in the potions classroom...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**This chapter is based on a dream I had one night. It kind of creeped me out but at least I got a fanfic idea out of it! (I was in Hermione's place)**

(Flashback)

"Draco! Stop messing around and help me with this potion!" demanded Hermione.

Draco put down the lizard head and walked back to the cauldron him and Hermione were using. It was filled to the brim with a boiling green substance, which was not even close to how the textbook said it should look. "Um, Hermione?" he asked cautiously. "Did you forget a step?"

"I don't know!" Hermione snapped back. "That's why I need your help!" Her face was getting red and tears of frustration poured over.

"Okay, okay," Draco said, trying to calm her down. "Let's take a look at what you've written in your notes," He turned her face towards his own. "We will fix it. There's nothing to cry about," He wiped her cheek then instantly pulled his hand away. Her skin felt as if it was on fire. "Do you feel okay?" Draco asked, his voice filled with concern.

"Sure, other than the fact that this room feels as if it's been filled with ice cubes!"

Draco's eyes widened. "I think we should get you to Madame Pomfrey."

"No! We must finish this potion!" Hermione insisted.

Draco thought she was crazy, but he let her have her way. "Fine. Whatever you say." He picked up her notes and started reading. He frowned as her reached the end of the first sentence. He looked at the name on top of the parchment to make sure they were Hermione's and not someone else's. They were in fact her's, so he tried again. He shook his head in confusion as he got the same results. Something wasn't right. "Hermione, I-" he turned to look at her and froze in horror. Hermione's eyes were rolling into the back of her head.

Draco ran behind behind her and put his arms out just in time. He gently lowered her to the freezing dungeon floor. He couldn't help but feel guilty for not forcing her to go to the hospital wing. But would she have made it? He pushed the image of her tumbling down the stairs to the back of his mind. This wasn't the time for regrets.

He checked her for a pulse. After finding one, Draco shouted for help. "Snape!" Draco watched the office door. When it remained unopened he tried again, but was more demanding. "Damnit Snape! Get in here!"

The office door creaked open as Snape slowly walked out. "Keep your pants on Draco! I'm-" His eyes focused first on the motionless body of Hermione then on Draco's terrified expression. He thought he saw tears forming in the young man's eyes.

"Well? Don't just stand there! Help me!" Draco pleaded. A single tear rolled down his cheek.

Snape shook his head to clear it and focused on the main problem. "Right. I will go fetch Madame Pomfrey. You stay here with Miss Granger."

"But that could take too long!"

Snape rubbed his chin thoughtfully, trying to put some thinking into what they needed to do, but Draco was getting impatient.

"Snape!"

"Hang on, Draco!" he walked over and put a hand on Draco's shoulder. "We have to stay calm. That's the only way to get things done properly." he sighed. He had never seen Draco this upset before. "I'm going to contact Madame Pomfrey using the Floo System."

Draco sniffed. "Okay," he said, his voice quiet and shaky.

Snape came back with Madame Pomfrey in no more than 3 minutes. Draco refused to leave Hermione's side, so she had to work around him. "Can you tell me exactly what happened, Draco?" she asked while examining her patient.

Draco told her everything, hoping he didn't skip over any important details. "And that's when I hollered at Snape," Draco finished.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy," said Madame Pomfrey after fully looking over Hermione. "I'm hoping it's just a bad case of the flu, but-"

"What do you mean 'hoping'?" Draco interrupted.

"Now, Draco-"

Madame Pomfrey put up a hand before Snape could say any more. "No, Severus. It's quite alright." She looked back at Draco. "I want to keep her with me until she wakes up."

"And exactly how long will that be?" It took everything in Draco's power to look her directly in the eye.

She made sure he was truly listening before she replied. "To be honest Draco, I don't have the slightest idea."

**Cliffhanger! I'm having a bit of writer's block for the next chapter, but I'll try my best to post it soon. Please read & review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(present time)

Draco's thoughts were interrupted as he bumped shoulders with someone else on the sidewalk.

"Hey! Watch it!" the man snarled.

"Sorry," Draco muttered. He looked up to see who it was and instantly felt as if he swallowed a brick.

Lucius Malfoy's eyes scanned his son up and down. They lost their coldness and the harshness left his voice. "Draco? I-is it really you?"

"Father," Draco nodded once trying not to let any emotion leak into his voice.

"I-I haven't heard from you since Hermione -"

"Where's Rebeka?" Draco's attempt at keeping his voice calm was failing. He had to let Lucius know he was in no way forgiven for his actions.

Lucius was caught off guard. "Who?"

"You know, that slut you cheated on mom with?" Draco was strangely delighted to see his father's face turn red.

"That was a long -"

"But you still broke up what was left of our family!" Draco noticed people were starting to watch. _Good_, he thought. _Public humiliation. He deserves it._ There was no trying to hide it. He truly hated his father.

Lucius's hands were shaking. Draco was starting to getting slightly concerned. Had he gone too far? _No, this is EXACTLY what he needs. _He looked his father in the eye, showing him that he wasn't about to back down.

"I've apologized to you and your mother numerous times -"

"But that doesn't erase the past," not only did Draco have to stand up for himself, but Narcissa too. "You practically tore her heart out!" Draco quieted his voice so that only Lucius could hear and his eyes turned to stone. "But I guess it was time for her to see the lying, cheating bastard that I knew."

Draco turned and walked through the crowd of people who were watching. It felt good to get all of those thoughts off his chest. He never wanted to see his father again. For all he cared, Lucius could be sent back to Azkaban where he belongs.

Draco looked at the flowers in his hand and suddenly remembered why he was out in the first place. He continued down the sidewalk and set his mind back on Hermione. He would never forget the day she woke up from her coma-like state...


	6. Chapter 6

**The poem is "A Special World" by Sheelagh Lennon**

Chapter 6

"A special world for you and me

A special bond one cannot see

It wraps us up in its cocoon

And holds us fiercely in its womb

Its fingers spread like fine spun gold

Gently nestling us to the fold

Like silken thread it holds us fast

Bonds like this are meant to last

And though at times a thread may break

A new one forms in its wake

To bind us closer and keep us strong

In a special world, where we belong."

These were the words Draco was saying to Hermione. She was still unconscious and lying down in a hospital bed. Draco would recite their favorite poems many times a day, hoping it would somehow wake her up. They loved it because they felt they were in there own little world, where nothing could destroy the love between them.

Madame Pomfrey walked slowly up to Draco. "Mr. Malfoy, you should get some rest."

Draco was confused. "But I have been sleeping Madame Pomfrey.

"No, Mr. Malfoy. That's not what I meant. You need to sleep in your own bed. You'll hurt your back if you continue sleeping in the chair."

"But what if she wakes up and I'm not here?" he looked at the bed next to Hermione's. Madame Pomfrey knew exactly what he was going to say before he said it.

"Oh, no Draco, I can't -"

"Please, Madame Pomfrey?" Draco begged. "I won't be in your way!"

Madame Pomfrey sighed in defeat. "Alright," she didn't look to thrilled at giving in to a fifteen year old.

Draco climbed onto the bed as Madame Pomfrey went into her room for the night. He put his hands behind his head and looked up at the ceiling, wishing it was like the one in the Great Hall. He would have loved to look at the stars with Hermione at his side.

He looked over at her and noticed how far apart their beds were. He didn't like it. He was too far away to grab her hand. Draco swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up to push it towards Hermione. He flew back onto the bed when it made a very loud scraping noise against the floor. He knew that Madame Pomfrey would see his handy-work in the morning, but he didn't want to get caught in the act.

After five minutes, Draco decided to get up and try again. This time, to make it easier and less noisy, he used magic. He made sure there was at least two inches of space between the beds. He had just gotten onto Madame Pomfrey's good side, and he didn't want to jeopardize that.

Draco opened up one of the text books that was brought to him earlier by Pansy and Blaise. Pansy had gotten over what was going on between him and Hermione. The two witches had actually grown to like each other. After trying many times (he lost count at thirty), Draco couldn't get the dumb teacup to turn into a dove. He missed not having Hermione there to tell him exactly what he did wrong when he did it. It helped him out a lot. He sighed, closed the book, put it away next ti his wand, and laid down on his side facing Hermione. He gently grabbed her hand and softly recited their poem as her drifted off to sleep.

Draco woke up the next morning hearing voices coming from the hall.

"I don't know, Minerva," said Madame Pomfrey. She sounded exhausted. "She's not getting any worse, but she's not getting any better either."

"But, Poppy," Draco could imagine McGonagall's eyes swimming with tears. "Surely you must know something!"

"Now, now, Minerva. I'm sure she's trying to -"

"Don't patronize me, Severus!"

"But he's right, Minerva," said Dumbledore. Draco was somewhat surprised to hear his voice. "Poppy seems to be doing the best she can. That's all we can ask for," Draco heard McGonagall sniff.

"If anything strange were to happen Minerva, Mr. Malfoy would let me know, good or bad. He hasn't left the girl's side since the incident."

Draco didn't want to hear anymore. He knew that now they were only going to discuss his real motive for being there. McGonagall would find some way to pin the blame on him.

Draco sat up and stretched. He saw something move out of the corner of his eye, and he jerked his head around to see what it was. It was only him and Hermione in the Hospital Wing. He wanted to believe it was Hermione that moved, but one look at her still figure told him otherwise.

He bent down to grab her hand where it usually fell inbetween them, but it wasn't there. He looked up and saw it resting next to her head on the pillow. _That's odd._ he thought. _It was here a minute ago. I wonder if..._ he lost his train of thought when Hermione's eyes fluttered open.

Draco smacked his foot against the side of the bed to be sure he wasn't dreaming. The painful throbbing in his foot seemed to disappear when he realized he wasn't. He smiled for the first time in three days.

She smiled back. Then she said rather loudly, "Hiya Draco!"

He fell backwards onto his bed, startled by her sudden outburst. Hermione wasn't usually that outspoken. He looked up at her and she giggled.

"Good heavens!" he heard Madame Pomfrey exclaim. "Excuse me," her rushed footsteps stopped at the door, which flew open almost immediately.

Draco looked over and saw the other Professor's faces peering over Madame Pomfrey's shoulders. McGonagall's was red with tear tracks visible on her cheeks. Snape looked shocked. Dumbledore was smiling as if he had planned this surprise all along.

Madame Pomfrey's expression of disbelief was replaced by absolute joy. "It's good to see you awake, Miss Granger!"

Hermione giggled again. Draco watched her in confusion. Something about her wasn't right. Her face had changed. Not really in a physical way, but in an emotional way. She seemed as if she was only a child.

Draco grabbed his Transfiguration book and showed her the cover. "Read this, Hermione."

"Mr. Malfoy!" Madame Pomfrey rushed over, ready to take the book from him.

Draco jerked the book away from her hands and showed it to Hermione again. He wanted to see if his thinking was correct, although he didn't want it to be.

Hermione studied the cover and scrunched up her face in concentration. "T-t-tr-tray," Draco's heart sank as she shoved the book away. "I can't read big words, Draco. I'm not big enough."

McGonagall and Dumbledore had followed Madame Pomfrey while Snape stayed by the doorway. He looked as confounded as the other professors, despite his dislike for the young witch.

"Oh, dear," Madame Pomfrey saud after thinking it over. Her eye's were suddenly filled with dispair.

"What is it, Poppy?" asked McGonagall quietly.

Draco answered for her. "Her brain has regressed. She now has he mind of a child." He turned to look at Madame Pomfrey. "It happened to the house elf we owned after Dobby left. He had a fever, passed out, and then woke up a few days later in the same condition." Draco sighed. How had he not put the pieces together before? "We never found out if he got better, though. My dad killed him after he had found out."

"That's a sad story, Draco," said Hermione. Then her face lit up and she started to clap her hands. "Now tell a happy one!" she laughed.

"What do we do?" McGonagall asked Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see what happens, Minerva," said Dumbledore while putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes," agreed Madame Pomfrey. "I'm afraid that's all we can do."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(present time)

Draco slowly opened the iron gate to him and Hermione's meeting place. People didn't go there often, so it gave them peace and quiet. As he neared the exact location of where they usually meet, several different memories flooded his brain at once...

(flashback #1)

He was forced to go back to classes. Madame Pomfrey wouldn't let him "babysit" Hermione anymore. She had gotten sick again, and Madame Pomfrey didn't want Draco to catch it. He hated not being by Hermione's side all of the time.

(flashback #2)

McGonagall was running towards him in the Great Hall. "Draco, come quickly!"

He shot up from his seat. "What's wrong?"

"She's gotten worse. Madame Pomfrey says she won't take the medicine. She needs your help."

(flashback #3)

"No!" Hermione yelled as loud as she could with a croaky voice, pushing Draco's hand back and spilling another spoonful of medicine on the bedsheets. "It tastes yucky!"

"You need to take it, honey," said Draco. "It's the only way you'll get better."

Hermione pouted as he poured the red liquid into her mouth.

Madame Pomfrey pulled Draco aside as Hermione was wiping her tongue, trying to get rid of the aftertaste. "I don't know if she will get any better or not. I think we need to update her parents on her condition."

(flashback #4)

"What do you mean I can't see her?" demanded Draco.

"Her fever is through the roof!" Madame Pomfrey told him, but he could tell there was something else.

"Tell. Me. Everything." he said through closed teeth.

Madame Pomfrey sighed. "She's unconscious again, Draco. Her breathing is shallow and I'm afraid she won't be able to breathe on her own for very long."

(flashback #5)

Mrs. Granger had her arms around Draco as Madame Pomfrey was circling Hermione's bed, turning off all of the machines. Mr. Granger was trying to comfort both of them as he kept his eyes on his daughter.

After the last machine was turned off, Draco couldn't take it anymore. His vision blurred as he ran from the room. He was stopped by a large group of Gryffindors who did their best to comfort him.

(present time)

Draco dropped the flowers and note and fell to his knees in front of Hermione's tombstone. He let the tears fall freely down his face as he told himself what he had been saying the past ten years, "You can't have her back. It's all in the past."

**El Fin**

**A/N: I just realized that in the first chapter i mentioned a ring. I WAS going to mention at some point in the story that Hermione had given it to him as a gift, but stupid me forgot to add that little detail! So sorry if i caused any confusion! PLEASE FORGIVE ME**


End file.
